Sweet Cravings
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Akari wants something and Shiro just happens to be caught. Shiro x OC


**I tried my hand at this a while back and found it on o my computer. It has an OC and I try to keep the names different, if nothing else different from the other OC's. If names appear again in a different anime verse, I'm sorry.**

 **I know I've been gone a while but I'm trying to get stories done and I'm still alive!**

 **I do not own Bleach, just all the OCs running around.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Shiro?"

A smooth velvety voice coated the albino's ears like sin dipped in chocolate and brought dark promises along with the body it belonged to. He shuddered from his position on the couch as a pair of soft silken lips ghosted by his ear and down to his neck where a heated trail was left in their wake until he shuddered again, a groan escaping his parted lips while his black sclera and gold iris eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gentle hands slid over his tense shoulders and down his chest, only to rake back up and rip a low groan from his free mouth. The feelings were more intense by the fact that his attacker was behind the couch, leaning over to reach him while he could do no more than what he was allowed. Which wasn't much with her in control.

Those soft lips pulled away and smirked at the dark mark she had left on his otherwise flawless skin. "Ne, Shiro," that voice purred in his ear as a shiver shot down his spine, receiving a grin as she drug her nose along his jaw line. She chuckled as what little control the male could've had over the situation was now fully in her hands. Her hands quit traveling his chest letting his mind begin to come back to him until firm fingers threaded through his white hair and his head was yanked backwards forcefully but still tenderly as his eyes slowly opened in a daze to meet bright blue that studied him with a smirk on those oh-so-sinful lips.

The smirk softened as his eyes began to focus again, he chuckled and sent her a grin of his own, "What's up Akari?" He threaded his fingers through her loose black purple hair gently and watched, his grin growing larger as her blue eyes slid shut at the soothing treatment. Her eyes cracked open when she felt his hand pushing her head lower towards his. A wicked gleam passed through his gold eyes as their lips met in an unhurried dance, testing waters and just enjoying the familiarity of the other. He held back a chuckle when he felt a slick tongue ghost across his lips wanting entrance but was denied, earning him a whine that turned into a growl as her hand quickly tweaked one of his nipples.

He groaned, giving her the chance to thoroughly explore and map out his hot mouth. Her nails trailed gently against his skin as her hands quickly found their way up his shirt while he seemed to purr in pleasure. Pulling away, she shed him of his black shirt and let her hands travel and memorize the pale expanse of skin and twitching muscles. His arms reached up and wrapped around her shoulders, grinning only giving her a moment to question his look before she was pulled over the couch and into his lap.

"Wha' brought all a this on?"

Smirking at the small pout she settled comfortably on his lap, straddling him and nuzzled his neck. He couldn't see the blue eyes light up in mischief at the shaking hands clamped down on her hips and roughly pulled her hips against his as heat pooled in their lower stomachs. She nipped at his neck again before she pulled back and stared into molten gold eyes brimming with barely restrained heat. He groaned as they stared at eachother before she leant forwards and nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back and smirking, "I've got a craving."

He grinned and began to trace kisses down her neck, smirking at the tremor he felt go through her and spoke, letting his hot breath hit her skin, "Cravin'?" She could feel the grin against her pulse, "Wha' kind a cravin'?" She nodded, rubbing her cheek against his as he continued, "I can help ya wit' yer cravin'."

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him as he grinned at her hopeful expression, "Yeah. Jus' tell me wha' ya wan'."

She smiled and rocked her hips against his, ripping a deep groan from the albino trapped below her. His grip tightened as she locked lips with him, halting all of his thoughts. She internally snickered when she felt the rumbling groan that slipped past his parted lips and was swallowed by her greedily. His hands slunk under her shirt and trailed up her spine until he tugged off the offending piece of clothing and stared at the view that was granted to his lustful molten eyes.

She watched him carefully and waited longer until he looked up when there was no more movements from his lustful second half. His eyebrow rose in question as her stormy blue eyes seemed to lighten until an ice blue took over that made his blood freeze in his veins, knowing that she wanted something and wouldn't stop until she got it. He gulped as she leant closer and rested her head in the crook of his neck, grinning when she felt him stiffen. One hand played with his hair and the other trailed the twitching muscles of his chest. The gentle touch racked tremors down his spine and he had to keep reminding himself she had ulterior motives other than sex right then.

He quickly held his breath when she leant over and pulled a piece of paper off of the table beside the couch, then held it up for him to read the first few things. "Starburst? Cream cheese icing?" His eyebrows rose as he read more until he hit one word that had him paling, if that was even possible, "Jellybeans? Awe hell! Yer havin' one a those days, ain't ya?" She pouted but nodded while she looked down. He sighed but kissed her gently on the forehead then patted her thigh as a signal for her to move. He grinned as he pulled his shirt back on and shook his head, "Kay, I'll get yer stuff for yer 'Shitty Day Kit' an' be right back." She gave him a smile and curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket from the back off and curling up until only her face could be seen as she turned the TV to a different channel.

He chuckled as he made his way to the store, then began to go over the list again when he grabbed a basket and stalked down the isles. "Starburst, Cream cheese icing, Jellybeans, Vodka?" He blinked and quickly grabbed her favourite brand of alcohol then went to the next on the list, "Chocolate syrup." He shrugged since they were out of it and tossed it into the basket, "Whipped cream." This had him blinking as he cautiously placed the item in the basket with the rest, "Strawberries?" He snorted at the chibi picture she had drawn that was suppose to be his brother but grabbed a couple of containers of the ripe berries since Akari seemed to love any kind of fruit. The next item almost had him dropping the basket, "Warming lotion?" He swiftly marched over to said item and tossed it in with the rest then looked the list over for anything else while he stood at the checkout counter, catching a small note wrote at the bottom corner, "Hurry up or I'll start without you." Quickly paying for everything, he made it a few blocks away from their home and reread the note again, before he chuckled and took off. He had a feeling those last few things weren't just for her and he was going to get her back for her teasing earlier.

Akari shivered from under the micro fiber blanket then smirked as she turned to the door and waited for her albino and candy.


End file.
